


Время уйти не прощаясь

by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Время уйти не прощаясь

— Простите... Простите меня пожалуйста! — девушка, худая, растрёпанная, ещё мало отличная от ребёнка, смотрела на родителей, задремавших на диване.  
Забытый кот наблюдал из-под журнального столика за её поспешными сборами. Когда щёлкнул замок входной двери, окончательно отсекая прежнюю жизнь, кот вышел из своего убежища на середину гостиной и обратился высоким рыжим мужчиной.  
Алан мог бы похвалить мисс Грэйнджер - она была хороша, для дилетанта-недоучки, разумеется. Множество маленьких материальных следов... Он убрал. Ему это было не сложно, но вот возиться с чужими мозгами не его профиль, даже на нетронутых, а уж тут, нет, увольте. Он обратится к хорошему мозгоправу или попросит отдел позаботиться о них, а ему дело найдут.  
Вечером, когда миссис Грэйнджер, после спешных сборов, насыпала в миску корма, Алан уже знал, что скоро эта семья лишится ещё одного члена, пускай и не самого важного. Он "потеряется" по приезде в Австралию. Это будет так естественно, а они не успеют перенести на него то внимание, что уделяли дочери.  
Ему предстоит долгий путь — его ждёт Новая Зеландия. А теперь он просто поест и выспится, завтра ожидается нервный день.  
Юная мисс Грэйнджер теперь слишком полагалась на магию. Жаль. Когда она использовала логику или пыталась её использовать, это нравилось ему куда больше. Гормоны, не иначе. Влюблённость. Стресс. Ему больше не должно быть до этого дела. Алан — кот. Уйдёт и забудет.  
Кто-то мог предположить, что его оружие когти и зубы. Тот, кто поумнее, мог назвать ловкость и скрытность. Это, разумеется, не ложь, но сам Алан считал, его сила в том, с какой лёгкостью он расплетал нити сложившейся связи. Уходить, не оставив за собой раны.  
Алан умел исчезать.


End file.
